


When the Snow Melts

by Acut3Angl30fth3L0rd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acut3Angl30fth3L0rd/pseuds/Acut3Angl30fth3L0rd
Summary: Two partners, two different worlds, and a year. A year of anger, a year of bliss. A year of tears, a year of laughter. A year of love, and a year of lies. When the snow melts, will you regret your life?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	When the Snow Melts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author here. I have a quick note to bring, hopefully it reaches.
> 
> This story was inspired by a roleplay I took part in a few years ago. It was over Amino, and I played Gavin while my partner played RK900. While this story will have many differences, it was not all my own work.  
> To Jazz.
> 
> If any of you know who I roleplayed with, or think you are that person, please contact me. I tried to find this partner again (they were the best roleplay partner I have ever roleplayed with to this day), but I could not even find the Amino. All I can remember was the group was a mainstream DBH roleplay group (with lots of members) and their name was Jazz with an almost italic font.
> 
> Whether I find them or not, I hope you can enjoy what we created. I write this to Jazz.

When I woke up, consciousness had no idea what to expect. A vast sea of numbers, rain of equations. Black, white and blue. Coding, analyzing, working. 

My creator, Elijah Kamski, was my first view into the world. Smell of hydrangeas, sound of birds chirping, taste of a early spring dew, but most vividly: A world of color. Elijah was also my first human encounter; pale skin, messy raven-colored hair, a smirk resting on a singular corner of his mouth. His most memorable feature was his eyes, however. They sparkled of shared joy and pain, a melancholy melodic tune swirling in his sea storm irises. To my understanding, his eyes normally suit a dull and unamused expression-one such I have yet to understand.  
  
He said little to me when I woke up, allowing my senses to explore the newfound world. A garden-no, a forest. A great vastness of natural life, an ecosystem coexisting together. Natural elements meeting into one, where a crystal liquid can touch a crumbling solid. The hydrangeas had yet to bloom, and crispness was in the air. I waited a moment, basking in the natural elements before pulling up my scanner. This was indeed a forest; One of the only preserved forests in all of America, untouched by the pollution new advances of technology brought.   
  
"Should I begin by chopping down trees?" My first words were almost foreign to my system.  
  
Kamski's eyes widened, his spark interrupted with a burst of laughter. "You see all this beauty, this nature, and you want to change it?" He crossed his arms, eyebrows settling in a crooked fashion.   
  
I felt my own brows furrow as I looked around again. I didn't _want_ to destroy the forest, in fact I didn't want anything. "I assumed, since you've activated me in a entirely untouched area, that as technology I will be ordered to destroy." The sentence had no emotion, it didn't need it.  
  
Kamski's posture was relaxed as he leaned against a large oak tree, easily 600 years old. "First order; never assume. If you assume a situation, it will close important doors- doors you can use to think outside the system." His voice was patient, his stance welcoming. More features believed to be non-existent to outsiders looking in- the great Elijah Kamski would never dare shine vulnerability. I am an exception- why?  
  
"Look around you." His voice triggered my coding to explore the surrounding area yet again. This time, I noticed the large and expensive generator hooked into my arm. His gaze shown of an understanding that I now shared- I was his most expensive startup.  
  
"Why have you activated me at such cost?"

Kamski shook his head in response. "Androids don't get it. When you're a trillionaire, 34 million is nothing. Fast food, even." His answer was confusing, as a 34 million invest in a single android seemed wasteful. My predecessor, RK800, costed less then half.  
  
"Let's just say I've been planning your creation for a long time." With that, he began packing up, ready to leave.  
  
"Why activate me here?" I took my first step, towards my creator. 

"Why not?" Kamski only smiled. 

"Shouldn't you be informing me?" I hope not all humans are confusing as this one.

"Don't assume I'll inform anything. My intentions are my business- for now" Kamski went back to packing up his things, before opening the doors to a rather expensive van. "Now are you going to help me take down these machines, or did I just waste 34 million?"  
  
With that, we were off.

...............................................................

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Kamski." the gruff, low tone filled the air. We were in an office that smelled of artificial air fresheners, glass walls surrounding the space for all to see. Captain Fowler, a man of pride and stubborness, had his hands folded into a professional thinking position as my creator explained why I was there. 

"As for me. Kiss my step brother hello when you see him~" Kamski's tone was filled with sarcasm as he exited Captain Fowler's office. 

The Captain showed an expression of disgust in response. "I almost feel bad for the guy-" he mumbled under his breath.

I turned towards him, scanners taking in every physical attribute of my new boss. "Why?"

Captain Fowler looked a little stunned, like he hadn't expected me to hear. "Er.. it's nothing. Uh-" Fowler turned to the intercom, turning it on. "Reed! My office, now!"

Less then a moment later, a man shuffled in. His back was arched confidently, but his shoulders drooped forward a bit, hinting a sense of superiority about him. His arms were crossed tightly, his jacket made of leather almost squeaking at any small movement from the grip. The hair gel in his brown locks suggested he was trying to tame its chaos, but gave up. No matter, I have read in databases naturally curly hair is hard to get under control. It likely gives the man frustration in the morning. As for the facial features, he acquired similar attributes to my creator, Kamski. His nose had been broken, twice, stubble showing he yearned for a rebellious look. The scar glistening across the bridge of his nose was likely formed from a hard fall, when he was about 14. 

I was so focused on analyzing the man, that I did not register Captain Fowler's words automatically. Something was...missing. In my analysis. It was strange, almost foreign. So far, my scanners had picked up every attribute they were meant to without hesitation...and yet... I feel as though my reading on this detective came back foggy. Almost as if...something is there, but I can't reach it.

"Are you serious?! You expect me to work with this piece of shit?!" Those words brought me back to the office. The man's voice was confident, sarcastic, beginning to edge on a rasp, likely due to smoking. He was laughing, but it was more of cackle- a forced cackle. "Where's the cameras? This is a prank, right??"

When the Captain shook his head, the detective's eyes went wild. They began to argue, that argument turning into a yelling match. I paid little attention, scanning everything I could about this man. _Why can't I read him?_

_Gavin Reed, 36 yrs old. Born October 7th, 2002. Father, Charles Kamski. Mother, Sasha Reed. Sibling(s): Elijah Kamski, step brother. Graduated from Genevieve Greenbridge High, and Detroit Police Academy. Former partner: Officer Tina Chen. Many others, demanded change after a few weeks. Has a concealed carry license valid through 2039, and drivers license valid through 2042. Despite being written up multiple times, has been awarded for achievement twice as often. Was promoted to Detective when he talked a young man out of suicide. Owns a loft on 2488 Twel-_

"Oi! Are you listening?! Stop scanning me for fuck's sake, it's creepy.." Gavin had been waving his hand in front of my face. "Looks like he's out of order, a real shame~ Guess you gotta send him back~!" Gavin smirked through his sarcastic tone.

"My system is fine." I replied, walking towards my new partner. "I look forward to working with you."

Gavin clicked his tongue. "We'll see about that." He left briskly, shouldering past me as he slammed the door. It was obvious his goal was to send me down the same path as his other failed partnerships.

..........................................................

"How was he? Your partner?" The stream flowed peacefully today.

"He's difficult, and has a sense of superiority. He will be a challenge to work with." I responded, watching as pebbles were overturned by the water. "I assume he fears nothing bad will happen to him, that he is better off without a partner."

"Remember what Mr. Kamski told you about assuming." The warning rode on the current.

"I know, Amanda." Amanda was wearing a futuristic outfit, adorned with quartz crystals. Her olive-tinted skin reflected the sunset beautifully, and her hair hung down in adorned braids. She is my system guide, my self check. She is to keep me grounded as I completed my missions.

"You must work with him, no matter the cost." Amanda demanded. "Though his behavioral reports are staggering, his performance at the job says otherwise. He is your best bet at catching those of your kind whom are on the wrong path."

My duty was different from my predecessor's. After laws were enacted to protect deviants and discrimination, humans feared that some deviants would sour and be on the wrong side. It is my duty to rid the world of criminal deviants. Cyberlife has instructed me so.

"Understood. I will stop at nothing to accomplish my mission."

_"Seriously, how do they expect me to work with an android that's always AFK..?"_

.........................................................

The mind palace disappeared as Gavin's words yet again dragged me out. "Jesus..! Are you fuckin' coming, or not?" Gavin's grey eyes shot daggers. He was motioning to his assigned cruiser, a call had come in moments ago about a possible kidnapping involving a deviant.

"Of course, Detective Reed." Before I entered the vehicle, I took in my surroundings once more. A mist surrounded the buildings, clouds covering the sun. It was 61 'F, only expected to get colder throughout the evening. But through the brisk chills and the cold frost, buds on bare trees were blooming. _Spring is here._


End file.
